halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo 3: ODST
Reason for Firefight I was wondering and thinking... should we note possiable reason why Firefight was added to ODST... I was thinking probably the reason it was added was to have something to counter Horde Mode from GoW2 and Nazi Zombie Mode from CoD5:WaW since they have a somewhat similar concept (Unlimited Waves of Enemies, Survival Against Complete and Utterly Impossiable Odds, etc) Oh, and one other thing... at the end of the ODST section of the E3 video for ODST an off screen ODST is heard saying "We just pwned the crap out of those noobs!" or something to that effect... but he does say pwned and noobs... something of note I geuss Master Chief Petty Officer Matthew 124 23:39, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Your latter point is just normal combat dialogue. That type of Marine says exactly the same thing in Halo 3. For why Bungie included Firefight - I don't think they consciously looked at Gears 2 and CoD 5 and said "hey, why don't we copy that?" Fans have been demanding "bots" for a long time. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 05:16, 3 June 2009 (UTC) The reason for firefight is that when Bungie was brainstorming for ideas to include in ODST, they thought of firefight. There is no other reason behind it. It doesn't matter if all signs point to anything else. Unless Bungie says otherwise, there is no point in including it in the article. Besides, you act like those games were the first ones to ever include a mode like that... XRoadToDawnX 01:23, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Bungie makes games that they like playing thats why fire fight in halo 3 odst I wasnt saying they looked over and said, "Hey, thats popular, why dont we use a infinite wave game-mode!" and they copyied it, just they possiablly added Firefight to compete with Gears 2 and CoD5 and sell copies of ODST as similar modes in other games are quite popular, in addition to the request for bots, as for the 1st stuff, while it is doubtlessly not the 1st game to have a mode, it is the 1st games Ive seen with such a mode.... Master Chief Petty Officer Matthew 124 00:26, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :The problem with that is that Bungie has no reason what-so-ever to compete. Halo 3 has been topping the live charts pretty much since its release. And three games out of countless many (Gears of War 2, Left 4 Dead, and World at War) isn't enough to merit any sort of competition. Especially since they are still radically different. As for it being the first you have seen, well, it changes nothing. Games have been using similar features for a considerable amount of time. It just recently gained popularity for the fact that consoles can handle the modes better. Even at that, there isn't much to compete with in terms of Gears, since it is simple and... well... poor. XRoadToDawnX 01:40, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Heres a idea maybe they just did it for the fun and to anwser certain Halo fans --Bruce9 22:11, 7 August 2009 (UTC) What that person above me who didnt sign said. FishType1 18:05, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Release date is another 7 reference Don't know if anyone caught it, but the release date is another 7 reference. September 22, 2009 --> 09 (September) + 22 + 11 (2+0+0+9) = 42, or 6 * 7. --TlhIngan 22:24, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Again, it might be just a coincidence..- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:31, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::Or it's just people trying to hard. Bungie is a fan of the number 7, though i'm pretty sure that they don't include the number's infinite wisdom in every business decision. ::: Perhaps not, but when the first release date I had was September 30th, which turned to September 1st, and now 22nd officially. Then again, they do like to play off of 7 with their release dates and 117 everywhere. (At least, I recall it for Halo 3 and Halo Wars), as well as the teasers. Most games are not released on a specific date everywhere (especially Canada), but Halo has consistently come out i the US and Canada on release day. Most other games Canada has to wait 1 week to a month while they translate to French or make sufficient copies, or even shipping delays. So while I'm sure it doesn't influence business decisions, they do ensure there's enough lead time to make and ship copies way ahead of the release date. And if there's a date that fits, even better. (Grr. I gotta remember to log in and sign my posts).--TlhIngan 00:07, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::: To be honest, I just realized all Tuesday of September 2009 are valid. Sept 1, 2009 = 21, Sept 8, 2009 = 28, Sept 15, 2009 = 35, Sept 22, 2009 = 42, and Sept 29, 2009 = 49. There goes that theory... maybe? --TlhIngan 06:16, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :I feel the only seven reference out of all of this is the fact that it is in september (sept- being the prefix for 7), and Bungie possibly pushing for that month. Other than that, it's just a numbers game. XRoadToDawnX 02:15, 9 June 2009 (UTC) I don't think that they intended a seven reference, at least in the release date. If you think about it, pretty much anything can be twisted around to get the number 7. "Release" has seven letters too, but they didn't intend a reference there. John1995 21:33, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe they're releasing it on September 22nd because that was the date Alpha Halo was destroyed. Or, because it was 77 days after Bungie Day (7/7/09)? ~Epeu :I also just noticed that that amount of the time taken from to create the first Halo game to this one has taken 7 years. Halo came out in 2002. Then Halo 2 came out in 2005. Then Halo 3 in 2007. Then Halo 3:ODST in 2009. I took 7 years to complete a trilogy and to fill in a cliff hanger that no one has bother to fill in with a book or some explanation. Could it been another 7 reference?--ASEC 01:11, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :That definitely isn't a reference. For one, it took 7 years to finish 5 games, not the trilogy. And unless bungie had every game planned out perfectly from the start, it's just a coincidence that it took them seven years to do all that. ashing your a few years off halo ce was released in 2000 and 2 in 04--Bruce9 19:24, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Fire fight is also so that more people play halo rather then gears of war and its horde Achievements? There is nothing that has truly confirmed that the video seen is authentic, and thus, the achievements listed are merely speculation and not official. Unless something is stated by Microsoft or Bungie themselves, I suggest the removal of the so-called achievements until otherwise stated, as it is merely speculation at this point. However, if there is something I have simply overlooked and there has been confirmation, feel free to post otherwise. Until then, they do not belong in this article, mandate an article of their own, and should not be mentioned on other articles (i.e.- Being mentioned as an achievement required to unlock one of the squad mates). Comments or questions? XRoadToDawnX 23:44, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't think so. ::Also the Xbox was hacked, because the user has all the Achievements for Halo 3, and that isn't possible yet. So it doesn't belong to this article. -Dannyveno :I agree w/ u, XRoadToDawnX, it should be removed. --1st lieutenant Geeslin 18:51, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :I have dabbled in modding myself and can tell you fosure that the achievements shown are legit. :The whole point of Bungie using GTs such as "Bungie07" are so that in-company testers cant show the achievements :on their gamertag. Some gametester must have been able to mod this account to unlock all achievements and then post it to a video sharing site. I wont be the one to tell you exactly how its done, only that you can do it and that those are very likely to be the real achievements. (For info on modding message me GT= greenmeaniez) question "Based on released gameplay footage, it appears that Bungie has taken some action as to fix the 'tunnel vision' issue that many players were bothered with in Halo 3." whats this tunnel vision talking about i think halo 3s vision is fine? 13:32, 3 August 2009 (UTC) This doesn't make sense "Though the game takes place during the events of Halo 2 (First Battle of Earth and Battle of Installation 05); all of the character, weapon, and vehicle models were taken from Halo 3, creating an inconsistency within the canon, unless regarded as a Retroactive Continuity." * It's because game is done on halo 3 game-engine and simulating everything (guns, vehicles, etc.)again could have taken years How does using Halo 3's models create an "inconsistency". The game models for everything changed every time a new game was released. It's not like Miranda got plastic surgery in the time between Halo 2 and Halo 3, they just change and improve stuff with the new engine.-- 06:22, 2 August 2009 (UTC) The "inconsistency" comes from the fact that in Halo 3 some of the vehicles and weapons you use are either a newer variant or an upgrade of their Halo 2 counterparts. And since the models for the newer variants of vehicles and weapons are being used in a game set in Halo 2, you have your inconsistency. But as Commander Tony stated, it can be regarded as retroactive continuity. Wr1ghty 06:26, 2 August 2009 (UTC) *I would like to point out the poosiblity that the Halo 3 era weapons and vehicles we see in ODST might have just begin to phase out the older models and that John and the In Amber Clad didn't get to upgrade their weapons and vehicles before they chased after Regret and that the weeks between ODST and 3 saw further phasing out of the older equipment.SPARTAN-177 04:52, 3 August 2009 (UTC) *the above also explains why the spiker and the brute plasma rifle appears in halo 3 odst. 13:33, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Why aren't there fingers on the gloves? The ODSTs in all the trailers have one huge problem; they have half finger gloves. If they are supposed to be doing drops from space, they need air tight suits. Half finger gloves are not air tight. Even if they could make them air tight with future technology, there would be no point, as it just adds more danger. The only explanation for this would be that the fingers can be attached and removed. That would, I supposed, allow for better use of weapons (having tried to use my paintball gun with gloves on, I know it is hard). However, in the old pre rendered trailer from '08, the rookie stepped out of the pod without the fingers. He most likely would not have taken the time to change the gloves when he knew he had been inserted in hostile territory without his squad. What is the POINT of taking off the fingers, Bungie? When Cortana got longer hair, that had a reason; she became much sexier. That may not be a canonical reason, but it was a good way for Bungie to expand their game's appeal. I don't see how showing fingers really has any advantage. Giant hoola hoop 11:18, 5 August 2009 (UTC) * I'd like to point out that these ODST's are like a mix between marines and a delta Division in the real world, they act like marines, yet they have customized their armor like a delta squad, take the example of Mickey and Dutch. If you can see on Mickey he has different shoulder armor compared to the rest; also to point out that Mickey has his name scrawled on his helmet as that also dutch has "Deaths head slapped onto his helmet" in form of a skull painted on where the users mouth would be. To come back to the point of what are there no fingers on the gloves it is also known that a delta squad may choose to have it off. Aloysius77 08:36, 12 August 2009 (UTC) *I'd like to point out that this is a work of fiction. Not everything can be explained. Plus, removing the tips of the gloves makes the characters more unique, and human. Yes, I think it's interesting that the Rookie is the first human protagonist in the series who shows off any part of his body. The Chief and the Spartans from multiplayer were sealed from head to toe, and though we can clearly make out the Arbiter's face and those of the Elites in multiplayer, it's just not the same. Besides, ODST is supposed to be about soldiers taking New Mombasa back from the Covenant, it shouldn't be necessary for them to go into space. Captain J 23:59, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Isn't the fact that he has half-finger gloves irrelevant since ODSTs drop in in airtight pods? --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 23:29, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Level Confirmed The level shown in the Vidoc (Desperate Measures) has been confirmed to be called "Rooftops" in the screenshot group showing the bungie.net stat tracking. Sgtpickle777 02:47, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Just a Typo Anyone who can edit, "Unnamed Firefight Map, a bigger map which takes place on the SAVANNA at the outer edge of New Mombasa's highway system." SAVANNA needs a H, to be SAVANNAH Wr1ghty 09:43, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Differences from Halo 3 Hasnt it been stated by Bungie in an interveiw all the differences in gameplay between ODST and Halo 3, for example the engine is the same but they have made some major improvements graphics-wise. Also since the player is not a spartan, just a regular human you are more vulnerable to gunfire ( as stated in the article ) however we havent put that you now you cannot dual wield weapons as they are too heavy and require a specialised hand to be able to handle the recoil of the weapons effectively whilst also hitting a target, also as a human you will not be able to use covenant weapons because you have not been trained or have any understanding of how to use them, also i think it was mentioned in a Q & A session with Bungie im sure it said that using covenant vehicles is now also gonna be impossible again, due to not understanding how it works. Personally i think it would have been cool if you could use the vehicles and weapons just maybe with not as much proficiancy as el master chief-o. heres the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eATKetgM3gs and he asks him about the questions about 2 mins 38 seconds into the video (just of you dont want tos sit through the entire thing), also i forgot to mention that you cant jump as high as the master chief can either. even if this doesnt count as a citation (im not sure if you accept things in a video format) at any rate you should definately check it out anyways if you havent already seen it, its a Q & A session from E3, inside xbox got the scoop Why would ODST's not be able to dual wield? Miranda Keyes can do it. Wait a minute...the guest is right! How can she dual wield when that's supposedly imposable for normal humans, whether recoil or MJOLNIR by fusing the reticules? Not to mention she doesn't even have armor, and therefor no HUD unless the neural implants have something to do with it.Papayaking 02:37, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Disc 2 = Halo 3: Mythic The section in this article about Disc 2 needs to be updated. The 2nd disc is officially called Halo 3: Mythic. It says so in the most recent Bungie.net Weekly Update. You can check it out for yourselves. As you know, the 2nd disc is just Halo 3 multilayer. It's completely separate from ODST. Just wanted to clarify that because I've heard some rumors from people saying that disc 2 is ODST's multiplayer and it lets you fight ODST with ODST or Spartan with ODST. That obviously isn't true. Disc 2 (Halo 3: Mythic) is just all the Halo 3 maps and the Halo 3 multiplayer modes. General Heed 06:16, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Multiplayer Will ODST multiplayer include Spartans and Elites like in Halo 3, or just ODSTs? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 19:50, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Or is firefight the only multiplayer? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 19:50, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :There will only be Firefight. You may still play Halo 3 though :) - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 19:52, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::There will be Standard Halo 3 Multiplayer as well as Firefight. --[[User:Thunderstream328|'T']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'3']] [[UserWiki:Thunderstream328|'2']] [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Thunderstream328 8'] 19:53, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::Umm, no. I don't think so. You just insert your Halo 3 disc to play Halo 3 multiplayer, nothing else makes sense. - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13]] iTalk] 19:54, 20 August 2009 (UTC) you can only play as odsts in fire fight but the game includes 3 halo 3 maps in regalor mode--Bruce9 20:46, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :So to play the 3 bonus maps, you have to use the Halo 3 disc after getting it off of ODST? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 20:30, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::Disc 1 has ODST campain, firefight, and the Reach MP Beta. Disc 2 has the whole Halo 3 multiplayer and all you need to do is put disc 2 in to play it (unless you want to play Halo 3's campain, then you put in Halo 3's disc).SPARTAN-177 12:20, 26 August 2009 (UTC) One game? Is ODST a game that will merge with Halo 3, so that you can reach both the original campaign and the ODST campaign from one menu, or are they two totaly different games, much like Halo 2 and Halo 3? -Audun 12:25, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :They are VERY different games. Not like the difference between 2 and 3, because 3 and ODST are on the same engine. The Halo 3 campaign is not on ODST, either to save memory space or make it worth the money by not buying things you already have, I don't know.-- 'Forerun'' ' 14:12, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::The ODST campaign and Firefight are on the first disc, while the Halo 3 multiplayer and all the maps are on the second disc. I would assume the Halo 3 campaign wasn't included because people buying ODST would already have Halo 3. There may be a collectors pack with the two together, I don't know. -- Administrator Specops306 - ''Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 00:11, 24 August 2009 (UTC) It can bring all of the multiplayer playlists and add more so that they never get tired of the game and they will sell more copies Pricing Should it be noted that the price in Europe (or at least Holland) is significantly lower than in America? Over here you can order the complete game, with pre-order bonus and everything, for 45 euros, which is almost 10 dollars cheaper. :Our stores are different. A basic game is £34.99 whilst the Limited Collector's Edition is £44.99. On amazon.co.uk, it's £29.96-- 'Forerun'' ''' 12:45, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Lets see... America gets the "bad" side of the high pricing. If you do the math that is.